Bridges Burned
by twstofate
Summary: When a wrestler finds out about his girlfriend's infidelity, he makes plans to get even.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Bridges Burned Author: twstofate Rating: R for profanity and adult situations (no sex scenes though) Spoilers: King of the Ring 2001 (yeah, I'm going way back) Disclaimer: I don't own the wrestlers or the WWE. I have no rights to "Cry Me a River" by Justin Timberlake. Summary: When a wrestler discovers his girlfriend has been cheating on him, he makes plans to get even. Notes: This story is heavily influence by Justin's "Cry Me a River" video (I'm sorry, I'm not a fan, but my friends are). And I'm just feeling inspired on this, I don't know about the rest of my fics at the moment.  
  
*  
  
// You were my sun, you were my earth \\  
  
"Hey," Edge said as he slipped into the tattered both at some hole-in-the- wall diner.  
  
"Hello," was the terse, low reply.  
  
"Why did you ask me to meet you here?" Edge asked.  
  
"She's cheating on me," the other man answered.  
  
"Like I give a crap," Edge said.  
  
"Look, I know you and I aren't friends," he replied. "But I was so blind to her true nature that I couldn't see exactly what was going on. Now I know she played me."  
  
"I could have told you that would happen," Edge said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I know you could have," he replied. "But that's not the worst of it."  
  
"What?" Edge asked, leaning against the table, even though there appeared to be a layer of grime on top of it.  
  
"She cheating on me with Jericho," he replied. "My best fucking friend."  
  
"Shit," Edge said.  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
"How do you know this?" Edge asked.  
  
"Because he told me," was the hurt reply.  
  
"How do you know he's not fucking with you?" Edge asked.  
  
"He's my best friend," he replied.  
  
"I think you can safely say he was your best friend," Edge said, nodding at the waitress as she dropped off a cup of coffee for him and refilled the other man's cup.  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "The hell of it is that everyone loves her ass."  
  
"What?" Edge asked.  
  
"If I break up with her, everyone is going to just assume that I did something," he said, sipping the bitter coffee as if it would chase away the cold within him.  
  
"What the hell does this have to do with me?" Edge asked.  
  
"I want you to start going out with her," he replied.  
  
"What?" Edge asked, his eyes widening with shock.  
  
"We're enemies so it will look like she's just making the rounds through the guys in the locker room," he reasoned. "That will ruin some of her credibility and she'll be just 'heartbroken' enough that she won't worry about how it looks."  
  
"I don't want to touch her skanky ass," Edge replied.  
  
"It'll just be for a little while," he said. "Until we can get someone to befriend her."  
  
"What?" Edge asked.  
  
"You're going to do to her what she did to me," he said.  
  
"And who exactly do you propose I cheat on her with?" Edge asked.  
  
"Trish," he said.  
  
"No," Edge said. "Trish is my friend."  
  
"And she hates her," he said.  
  
"She's trying to be a better person," Edge said.  
  
"Just like you," the other man sighed.  
  
"Look, maybe someone else would be willing to help you," Edge said.  
  
"You just won the damn King of the Ring tournament," he said. "Kurt is too busy screwing Stephanie McMahon. I don't trust Shane McMahon. Your brother is scum. And I can't get anyone else involved."  
  
"Jeff?" Edge asked.  
  
"That would kill Jeff," the other man said.  
  
"Why do I want to help you?" Edge said.  
  
"Because you know exactly how two-faced she is," he said. "You tried to warn me before. Now we can expose her for what she is."  
  
"How will this expose her?" Edge asked.  
  
"She will show what a bitch she is to Trish and you," he said. "And then you can hit her with what she did to me. And Jericho would collaborate."  
  
"I don't know that Trish would be willing to help," Edge said.  
  
"Then we can get someone else," he said. "Are you in?"  
  
"Yeah," Edge said. "I'll talk to Trish tonight."  
  
"Okay," he said. "I'll break it off tonight."  
  
*  
  
// You took a chance and made other plan. Bet you didn't think they would come crashing in. \\  
  
"We can work it out," she cried, her make-up streaking down her face.  
  
"We can't work this out," he replied, his voice soft. "I can't trust you anymore. You're not the same person to me anymore."  
  
"Don't leave!" she cried.  
  
"I can't even look at you right now and you want me to stay around while you cry?" he asked. "I don't think so."  
  
"What about your brother?" she asked.  
  
"What about him?" he asked.  
  
"He's not going to like this," she said.  
  
"You're right," he said. "Because he trusted you too. You played us both really."  
  
"I didn't play you," she cried.  
  
"I'm done feeling like shit about this," he said. "I don't want to be around you. I have another room. Maybe Jericho will fuck you to sleep."  
  
"Matt!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Good-bye Lita," Matt Hardy said as he left his hotel room with his suitcase in hand. 


	2. Chapter Two

// You told me you loved me, why did you leave me, all alone \\  
  
"Hey Lita," Trish Stratus said, jogging to catch up with the redhead.  
  
"What do you want?" Lita asked tersely, picking up her pace to avoid talking to the blonde. The last person she wanted to deal with was this woman who would probably laugh about the fact that Matt had left her.  
  
"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened with you and Matt," Trish said. "I don't pretend to know all the details, but it really seemed like you loved him."  
  
"I did," Lita said, slowing just a bit. She sniffled for effect. "Matt hasn't told anyone what happened?"  
  
"Not a soul," Trish said. "I don't even know if Jeff knows."  
  
"Really?" Lita asked. "Strange."  
  
"He did break up with you right?" Trish asked. "I mean you loved him. You couldn't possibly have left him."  
  
"He broke up with me," Lita said.  
  
"Well, I know you and I aren't friends," Trish said. "But if you need anyone to talk to, let me know okay?"  
  
Lita stopped and searched Trish with her hazel eyes, looking for some sign of calculation in her eyes. Finding none, she nodded. "Thanks Trish."  
  
*  
  
// I know that they say some things are better left unsaid \\  
  
Matt leaned against the cement wall and sighed in relief. Trish was doing her job. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Trish before the plans went into motion. Edge refused to let him talk to her.  
  
"Happy?" Edge asked under his breath.  
  
"She did a good job," Matt said, nodding his head.  
  
"Great," Edge said. "I'll start moving in on Lita next week."  
  
"Fine," Matt said.  
  
"You know," Edge said. "I don't know who's worse, you for wanting revenge so badly; me for getting Trish involved in this whole mess; or Lita for being such a two-faced bitch."  
  
"I don't think any of us are blameless," Matt sighed.  
  
"At least you can admit it," Edge said. "I don't know that you admitting it is going to keep me from losing Trish as a friend in the end though."  
  
"Why would you lose Trish?" Matt asked. "She obviously agreed to help."  
  
"She doesn't know what's going on," Edge said. "I'll tell her later. She wouldn't befriend someone with the intention of hurting them."  
  
"Even Lita?" Matt asked. "Because Lita hates Trish."  
  
"Even Lita," Edge said.  
  
"Well, maybe Trish is the only blameless person in this situation," Matt said.  
  
"Yeah," Edge said. "She's going to hate me."  
  
"I'll explain it all," Matt said. "She obviously has a soft-spot for broken hearts."  
  
"Is your heart really broken Matt?" Edge asked.  
  
"Maybe not this time," Matt said. "It was broken last time though."  
  
*  
  
// It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it. Don't act like you don't know it. \\  
  
"Matt!" Jeff called down the hall. He jogged to keep up with his brother.  
  
"Hey," Matt said, his voice devoid of emotion.  
  
"Where'd you disappear to this weekend?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I went to chill with Jericho," Matt lied.  
  
"No you didn't," Jeff said. "I called him."  
  
"I just had to get away," Matt said. "I couldn't be anywhere Lita might look for me."  
  
"What happened between you two?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I found out about her," Matt said simply.  
  
"What are you talking about Matt," Jeff said. "It couldn't be that bad. I mean you love her Matt."  
  
"Yeah, I'm the damn fool who loves her," Matt said. "And I loved her the last time. But I couldn't just turn a blind eye this time."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jeff asked.  
  
"What do you, Christian, Jericho, Helmsley, and I all have in common?" Matt asked.  
  
"This is no time for riddles Matt," Jeff said.  
  
"Just answer the question Jeff," Matt said.  
  
"I don't know," Jeff said. "What do you and I have in common with all of them?"  
  
"We've all fucked Lita while I've been going out with her," Matt said, turning to walk away from his brother.  
  
"Matt!" Jeff called. "Don't walk away."  
  
"I don't want to take my anger out on you," Matt said.  
  
"It only happened once Matt!" Jeff cried. "I'm sorry Matt!"  
  
Matt turned around and looked at his brother. "I know you are. But I need space."  
  
Jeff watched his brother walk alone down the hall.  
  
*  
  
// All these things people told me, keeps messing with my head \\  
  
Trish exhaled her breath. Why in the hell would Edge want her to befriend Lita when obviously Matt was pretty hurt too?  
  
Trish left the room she was in and walked into the hall. "Jeff," she said softly.  
  
"Hey Trish," Jeff said, looking up at the pretty blonde.  
  
"You okay?" Trish asked.  
  
"No," Jeff said. "But I don't think anyone can help."  
  
"I'm sorry," Trish said, patting his arm gently.  
  
"Thanks," Jeff said. "I don't know how people can talk such shit about you. Obviously there are worse women in this company."  
  
"I'm not sure that's a compliment," Trish said softly.  
  
"I don't think I have compliments in me today," Jeff said. "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay," Trish said softly.  
  
"I've got to go," Jeff said.  
  
Trish watched Jeff walk away. He looked like he was an old man as he walked down the hall. Trish turned and ran straight into a tall man.  
  
"What were you doing talking to Jeff?" Edge asked.  
  
"I found out some interesting information about Lita," Trish said.  
  
"What?" Edge asked.  
  
"I can't believe you want me to be friends with her," Trish said.  
  
"She doesn't really have too many friends away from Matt and Jeff," Edge reasoned.  
  
"And Matt was perfectly justified in breaking up with her Edge," Trish said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Edge asked.  
  
"She apparently has slept with a laundry list of men," Trish said. "Including Jericho and Jeff. She slept with her boyfriend's brother."  
  
"Damn him!" Edge muttered under his breath.  
  
"What?" Trish asked.  
  
"Nothing," Edge said. "I have to talk to someone."  
  
"Edge, why do you want me to be friends with Lita?" Trish asked.  
  
"I'll explain it all eventually," Edge said, going in search of Matt Hardy. 


	3. Chapter Three

// And don't it make you sad about it \\  
  
"You fucking bastard!" Edge yelled as he pushed Matt against the wall.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Matt asked.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me everything you asshole?" Edge asked. "Why did you make me your partner in crime and leave me into the dark as to why your damn brother couldn't help you?"  
  
"Can you shut the hell up?" Matt asked, wiping blood off of his lip.  
  
Edge shoved Matt into an empty room. "You better tell me everything."  
  
"I kept hearing things," Matt said. "I guess I really knew Lita didn't understand the word monogamous a few months ago."  
  
"And you do?" Edge asked sarcastically.  
  
"Look, I didn't want to lose my brother over her," Matt said. "So I kept quiet. Until she start screwing my best friend."  
  
"Your world is just caving in isn't Matt?" Edge asked.  
  
"I'm out from under it now," Matt shrugged.  
  
"Just make sure of that before you drag Trish under," Edge said. "I can fend for myself but Trish has a hard time getting people to take her seriously."  
  
"Yeah," Matt said. "Fine."  
  
"I'm fucking serious Hardy," Edge said. "If Trish ends up hurt you will have to answer to me."  
  
"Everyone gets hurt," Matt said. "It's the fucking real world we live in Edge."  
  
"Don't tell me about the real world," Edge said. "In the real world, people don't go around and backstab each other."  
  
"My ass," Matt said.  
  
"I don't understand you," Edge said.  
  
"Join the club," Matt said. "Can I go get ready for my match now?"  
  
"Yeah," Edge said. "Sorry about hitting you."  
  
"Don't be," Matt said. He opened the door and stopped.  
  
"You two had better explain to me what the hell is going on," Trish said, her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
*  
  
// Now you tell me you need me \\  
  
"I have to be a slut again for your revenge?" Trish asked in horror.  
  
"Trish," Edge said.  
  
"Shut up Edge," Trish said.  
  
"I'm sorry Trish," Edge said. "If you want nothing to do with this I understand."  
  
"Trish," Matt said softly. He had sat quietly while Edge explained everything to Trish. "Lita hates you and she thrives on being the girl everyone loves. We can't expose her very simply now. I'll just look like the bastard that chased her into the arms of other men. And she won't get anything she deserves."  
  
"But Matt," Trish said. "I don't want to be that girl anymore."  
  
"And I don't want to be the person who gets stepped on anymore," Matt said. "And I don't want Lita to get off free."  
  
Trish's eyes filled with tears. "I hate you Edge."  
  
"Trish," Edge sighed. "We didn't know anyone else we could trust."  
  
"Yeah, well you won't know me when we are done with this damn plan," Trish said.  
  
"Trish, if it's going to cost that much," Matt said. "It's not worth the price."  
  
"Hey," Trish said, "at least I'll know you and Edge's true nature, won't I?"  
  
"God Trish," Edge said. "What can I say to make this better?"  
  
"You can't," Trish said, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Funny that making two women look like total tramps would bring the two of you together. Do you hate women?"  
  
"Trish," Matt sighed. "Hate me. Not Edge."  
  
"Don't think I don't hate you," Trish said. "I never got a chance to like you."  
  
*  
  
// You don't have to say what you did \\  
  
"Can I sit?" Lita asked as she tentatively sat her tray next to Trish's tray.  
  
"Yeah," Trish said, smiling softly at Lita.  
  
"Thanks," Lita said. "I feel like I can't hang out with any of my old friends. It makes me want to cry being around them."  
  
"I'm sorry," Trish said.  
  
"Look at this," Edge said. "Two lovely ladies sitting together for breakfast. May I join you?"  
  
"If it's okay with Lita," Trish said. She smiled at Edge, but he felt how little warmth was behind the smile.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Lita said, smiling at the tall man.  
  
"How are you Lita?" Edge said. "Your break up with Matt must suck. It's kind of public."  
  
"I'm doing okay," Lita said. "Most of the time."  
  
"Well, it looks like you've made a friend in Trish," Edge commented.  
  
"Yeah," Lita said. "She's been great. I'm not normally friends with women, but Trish has been great."  
  
"Not really," Trish said, moving her food around her plate. She had lost all interest in food once Edge sat at the table.  
  
"Yeah you have," Lita said. "You really showed that you're a good person Trish."  
  
"Thanks," Trish said softly. "Edge can you keep Lita company? I have to finish packing."  
  
"It would be my pleasure," Edge said.  
  
Lita looked down at her plate to hide the blush covering her cheeks.  
  
*  
  
// Cry me a river \\  
  
Matt followed the sound of crying to find Trish outside her hotel room. He closed his eyes and went to kneel in front of her.  
  
"What?" Trish asked him.  
  
"You don't have to do this for me," Matt said. "If it hurts, stop."  
  
"Showing a heart Matt?" Trish asked.  
  
"I don't want to see you hurt," Matt said. "You don't deserve it."  
  
"Yeah I do," Trish said. "Because part of me wants to show the world what a bitch she is."  
  
"I can find another way Trish," Matt said.  
  
"But you've already started this," Trish said. "Might as well follow through."  
  
"Come on Trish," Matt said.  
  
"No Matt," Trish said. "I can do this."  
  
"I'm sure you can," Matt said. "But you don't have to."  
  
"I never had to," Trish said. "I chose to."  
  
"Then why are you crying?" Matt asked, wiping one of her tears off of her face.  
  
"Because I want to do this," Trish said. "I should be disgusted with myself, but I'm not."  
  
"I'm not disgusted with you either," Matt said.  
  
Trish laughed through her tears, "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime sweetie," Matt said. "C'mon, lets get into your room."  
  
"Okay," Trish nodded, letting Matt help her to her feet. 


	4. Chapter Four

// Now there's just no chance for you and me \\  
  
Trish rubbed her eyes as she woke up. She laid her arm back down and was surprised to feel someone else in the bed. Her eyes fluttered open to see Matt Hardy holding her. She smiled as she remembered the night before.  
  
He had walked her into her room and stayed with her until she calmed down. They had broken into the mini-bar and started playing poker. They started watching "Steel Magnolias" and Matt had held her while she cried. They must have fallen asleep.  
  
"Morning," Matt said as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Hey," Trish said.  
  
"You look better today," Matt said.  
  
"What's that mean?" Trish demanded.  
  
"Happy," Matt said. "You look happy."  
  
"Oh," Trish said. "I think I am. Nothing to do with the company I'm sure."  
  
"Good to know," Matt said. "I hear he's a bastard."  
  
"Me too," Trish giggled.  
  
"I had a good time last night," Matt said.  
  
"Me too," Trish said. Her eyes widened. "Someone must be worried about you Matt."  
  
"I don't think so," Matt said. "I don't have a best friend anymore and it's been awhile since I've been able to talk to Jeff."  
  
"Oh," Trish said. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be," Matt said. "He made the decision."  
  
"I know," Trish said.  
  
"I don't hate him," Matt said. "I mean, it's not like she only slept with Jeff. She likes men. I can't really begrudge her that."  
  
"But she had you," Trish said.  
  
"Apparently she didn't realize that," Matt said. He swung his feet over the bed and pushed his feet into shoes.  
  
"Matt," Trish said, reaching out and placing a hand on his arm. "She was stupid."  
  
"Thanks," Matt said, placing a hand on Trish's hand.  
  
"Don't go," Trish said as Matt started to get off of the bed.  
  
"Look Trish, I'm not going to do anything to hurt you because I'm so messed up over Lita," Matt said. "And from where I stand this could only end up hurting you."  
  
"Matt," Trish whispered. "You won't hurt me."  
  
"You don't want me Trish," Matt said, caressing her face.  
  
"I think it's the other way around," Trish said. "You don't want me."  
  
"I want to get out of this mess we're in before I even think about moving on," Matt said. "But I like you Trish. I didn't expect to, but I do."  
  
"Okay," Trish said.  
  
"I have to go," Matt said.  
  
"Then go," Trish said.  
  
*  
  
// You may not have blown it \\ "Edge is really hot," Lita whispered to Trish.  
  
Trish turned and looked at Edge talking to Kurt Angle. "Yeah. He's cute."  
  
"He's been really sweet since I broke up with Matt," Lita said.  
  
"He's a sweet guy usually," Trish said. She looked away and saw Matt walking down the hall. She smiled to herself and turned her attention back to Lita.  
  
"Maybe I should take him up on a little offer he made me," Lita said.  
  
"Edge?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yeah, who else?" Lita asked.  
  
"I thought you loved Matt," Trish said. Part of her wanted to believe that Lita had actually loved Matt.  
  
"Well I did, I do," Lita said. "But sometimes a girl has just got to forget."  
  
"I guess," Trish shrugged. "He is cute."  
  
*  
  
// I already know \\  
  
"Hey," Edge said, meeting Lita at her hotel room like she had asked him to.  
  
"I've been thinking about what you said the other day," Lita said, looking down at her shoes.  
  
"Yeah?" Edge said.  
  
"You want to spend the night?" Lita asked.  
  
"Spend the night?" Edge asked, smiling at her. "I'm not a teenager Lita."  
  
"You want to sleep with me?" Lita asked, pulling at Edge's shirt.  
  
Edge dipped his head and brushed his lips against Lita's lips. "Yeah, I would."  
  
"Why don't you come in then?" Lita asked, pushing the door open to let him in.  
  
*  
  
He didn't know why he was walking to her door. He knew all he wanted was revenge, but somehow it still hurt him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked when she opened the door.  
  
"I don't know," he said.  
  
"You want to come in?" she asked, her eyes filled with concern.  
  
"I don't know," he said again. He pulled his hand through his hair.  
  
"Why don't you?" she asked.  
  
"I saw them together," he finally said. "I don't want to feel like this."  
  
"Then get over it," she said. "You can, you know?"  
  
"How?" he asked.  
  
"I can't tell you how," she said.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said.  
  
*  
  
//The damage is done \\  
  
It was done. And he still felt like crap. Even though she had taken him up on everything. Maybe he needed to tell his conscience to wake up.  
  
"Hey," Trish whispered when she opened the door to him.  
  
"It's done," Edge said, leaning against the door frame.  
  
"What is?" Trish asked.  
  
"Lita and I are sleeping together," he said.  
  
"Oh," Trish said.  
  
"Can I come in?" Edge asked.  
  
"Actually," Trish said. "Now is not the best time."  
  
"Who's here?" Edge asked.  
  
"It's none of your business," Trish said.  
  
"Like hell it's not," Edge said. "You might mess everything up!"  
  
"I doubt that," a voice said from behind Trish.  
  
"You fucking bastard!" Edge said, flying at Matt who had just slipped his pants on.  
  
"Edge!" Trish exclaimed.  
  
"What are you doing with him Trish?" Edge asked.  
  
"That's my decision Edge!" Trish said. "Get off of him!"  
  
"Fine," Edge said.  
  
"Look, I don't need you being critical of my life," Trish said. "Remember who got me involved in this."  
  
Edge looked at her and left the room quickly. 


	5. Chapter Five

// You may not have blown it \\  
  
"Fuck!" Matt exclaimed, pulling his hand out of his shaving kit.  
  
"What's wrong?" Trish asked, looking into the bathroom of her hotel room.  
  
"I cut myself on my razor," Matt said, putting his hand under a stream of cold water. "Hurts like a bitch."  
  
"You okay?" Trish asked, coming to examine the wound.  
  
Matt looked at Trish, attending to his wound. Something about her just radiated beauty and love. He was scared to death he would defile the goodness she had worked so hard to attain. But he couldn't walk away from her.  
  
"The bleeding is slowing," Trish said.  
  
"That's good," Matt said. He bent his head and kissed the nape of her neck.  
  
Trish smiled to herself at the touch of his lips to her skin. She felt vibrantly alive when he touched her. She turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Good morning," Trish whispered as she lightly kissed his lips.  
  
"Morning beautiful," Matt said.  
  
"You probably better get out of here soon so no one catches you," Trish said.  
  
"Probably," Matt agreed, catching her lips in another kiss.  
  
*  
  
// Don't act like you don't know it \\  
  
Edge stared at the ceiling above him, ignoring the hand playing circles on his chest. It had been a week and he still couldn't believe Trish was sleeping with Matt Hardy.  
  
"Edge?" Lita whispered to him.  
  
"Yeah?" Edge asked, tearing his focus away from the ceiling.  
  
"Will you, I mean," Lita said, stammering.  
  
"What is it Lita?" Edge asked.  
  
"I, hm," Lita said. "No one has ever made me tell them exactly what I want."  
  
"And I do?" Edge asked.  
  
"You know you do," Lita said.  
  
"What do you want?" Edge asked.  
  
"If I kissed you could you take a hint?" Lita asked.  
  
"Maybe this once," Edge said. He proceeded to have sex with Lita, but he thought about Trish and Matt the entire time.  
  
*  
  
// Tell me you need me \\  
  
"Hey man," Matt said as he sat next to Edge at a dingy bar.  
  
"I wanted to be alone," Edge said.  
  
"Trish is worried about you," Matt said.  
  
"Bullshit," Edge said. "She hates me. You on the other hand, she can't get enough of."  
  
"Look Edge," Matt said. "It just happened. We didn't intend to fall for each other."  
  
"She hates you Matt!" Edge said. "It seems suspicious that she just fell into your arms."  
  
"I didn't seduce her Edge," Matt said. "Just because you never acted on this crush you seem to have on her doesn't mean she returns your feelings. But she does care about you."  
  
"Right," Edge said, gulping down the whisky in front of him.  
  
"She does," Matt said.  
  
"I don't see her coming after me," Edge said.  
  
"She's out there looking for you too," Matt said.  
  
"Right," Edge said.  
  
"Believe what you want to believe," Matt said.  
  
"Why did you come look for me?" Edge asked.  
  
"No matter what's in the past between us, you're helping me," Matt said. "I haven't really repaid you all that well. I just want you to know you can talk to me."  
  
"That's rich," Edge snorted.  
  
"I know," Matt said.  
  
"Thanks," Edge said softly.  
  
"Sure," Matt said. "Now lets go eat dinner with Trish."  
  
*  
  
// Don't it make you sad about it \\  
  
Lita walked to the gorilla position, looking for Edge. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Trish talking with her the tall blonde man. She turned to walk away. She couldn't just attack Trish. That wouldn't look good. Plus, Trish wasn't actually doing anything with Edge. They were just talking. And they had been friends for a long time. Lita had only been seeing Edge for about two months.  
  
"Hey guys," Lita said, walking up to Trish and Edge."  
  
"Hey Lita," Trish said, smiling brightly at the redhead.  
  
"Hey," Edge said lowly, letting Lita slip her arm around his waist. "What are you up to?"  
  
"I was lonely in the locker room by myself," Lita said, leaning her head on Edge's shoulder. "I wanted to see you."  
  
"That's sweet," Edge said. He looked at Trish, but she couldn't see the alarm in his eyes because of his sunglasses.  
  
But Trish was looking at him with the same alarm.  
  
*  
  
// You didn't know all the ways I loved you \\  
  
"She's really in love with him Matt," Trish said.  
  
"What?" Matt asked after Trish shut the door to his dressing room.  
  
"Lita is really in love with Edge," Trish said.  
  
"That's hard to believe," Matt said.  
  
"You have to see her with him," Trish said. "She's sweet and soft. Not the tomboy she always was with you. She really has feelings for him."  
  
"Does he have feelings for her?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't know," Trish said. "He's been confused lately."  
  
"What do you want to do?" Matt asked, coming to stand in front of the blonde woman who had come to mean so much to him.  
  
"I want to do what you want to do," Trish said, looking into his eyes. "I know we've only been seeing each other for a couple of months, but I love you."  
  
Matt stared at the woman in front of him. She was completely sincere. He could see the vulnerability and love in her eyes.  
  
"Then we can call it all off," Matt said.  
  
"We don't have to Matt," Trish said. "I know how she hurt you and she damaged so many of your relationships with other people."  
  
"And I'm not going to let her ruin another one," Matt said. "And if I go through with this plan. If I force you to go through with it, I'm not sure you would ever say that to me again."  
  
"Say what?" Trish asked.  
  
"You know what," Matt said.  
  
"I love you Matt," Trish said. Her mouth was covered with Matt's before she had finished saying the words. 


End file.
